


【甜奶/柴哈】溺于海的伊卡洛斯

by Yaanime



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaanime/pseuds/Yaanime
Summary: 年龄操作有
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 4





	【甜奶/柴哈】溺于海的伊卡洛斯

刘昊然回到家乡是为了参加一场葬礼。

M镇是一个海边的小镇子，在刘昊然的记忆中，那里有一排又一排像圣托里尼那样的雪白建筑，盛夏的时候总是白得刺眼。他在那里其实只住了一个暑假，当时他的父母带领考古队在M镇对面的海岛上进行发掘，他就被寄放在镇上的远方亲戚家里，结结实实地在M镇夏季的太阳里疯跑了两个月，等开学被送回学校还让同学们笑话了两个月。

他就是去参加那位远方亲戚——一个独居多年的老婆婆的葬礼。

老婆婆是刘昊然父亲那边的亲戚，据说是他父亲的三表舅的二姨，基本属于是诛九族都不一定能诛得到的亲戚关系。他爸送他过去寄住的时候还跟他妈俩人掰扯了半天的亲戚关系，刘昊然在车后座看他俩眼看着把讨论从亲戚称谓升级到宗族起源，最后是他妈凭借过硬的专业素养取得了全盘胜利，决定删繁就简让刘昊然让叫她太奶奶。

时间过去得实在太久，刘昊然对太奶奶的印象已经不甚明晰了，只记得老人家总是喜欢穿着蓝色的棉布裙，把茉莉花别在鬓旁，有些爱自言自语或是哼着难以模仿的奇怪调子，但是对他极好，总是会把好吃的给他。

后来听刘父说，这位太奶奶早年失去一双儿女，仅有的小儿子也去了澳大利亚。本来也是想带她走的，但是太奶奶说什么也不走，一定要留在老宅子里，就这么一个人住了二十多年了。

说到老宅子，刘昊然盯着挡风玻璃前方黑压压的水泥路想，太奶奶家的老宅子是和整个M镇风格不太相同的样式，院墙是青石砌的，看起来有些年头，缝隙见生着翠绿的青苔。刘昊然很少能在M镇见到青苔，因为这里阳光太好了，不是很适合青苔的生长。太奶奶家的小院独独在M镇的欧式风情中透着一股子静谧，甚至一方小小的天井中生着一颗参天大树，枝丫遮蔽阳光。

刘昊然发现自己的思路跑得太远了以至于险些在镇子口撞上了一只白猫，他踩了个急刹车，轮胎和高热的地面摩擦出尖锐的声音。刘昊然差点一脑门子磕方向盘上，幸好安全带勒着。但是那只白猫却对危险视若无物，仍然轻盈地踩着步子从刘昊然的车前大摇大摆地经过，翘着瓶刷一样的大尾巴，尾巴梢勾着一颠一颠地走到了马路对面。

刘昊然一摸脑门，满头大汗，车里虽然开着空调但还是太热了，他安全带下面全是汗，短袖T恤前胸和后背黏在身上，唯独两臂被空调风吹得还干爽。他摸向手边的水杯，打算喝口水。他有点后悔自己非要开车回来，他从早上开到现在已经快四个小时了，饿得不得了，还出了不少的汗，早知这段路这么晒他一定乖乖坐在大巴后座跟着晃过来。

紧接着他就发现了更悲惨的事情，他的水杯里面空了。刘昊然拧开瓶盖，试图从杯底再倒出来几滴答水，但糟糕的是他的水壶里面已经有点馊味了，水也一滴没倒出来。

刘昊然只好把水壶放回去，耷拉着肩膀又把安全带系扣好，打算沿街找找有没有冷饮店先坐一坐。从镇子口到镇子里，日头越来越盛，刘昊然热得要死不说，过于刺眼的阳光穿过遮阳膜和墨镜晒得刘昊然两眼发黑。他在高速上就戴上墨镜了，然而越是接近M镇阳光就越亮。

他也不知道为何M镇的阳光这么充足，反正从他来的那天起就是这样了。

实在是晒得不行，刘昊然把车熄了火，停在路边。

刘昊然扯了扯被汗打湿的领口，抓起旁边的软边阳帽，决定下车走两步去刚刚余光瞄到一家超市里买点水和冷饮，或者可以跟老板商量商量待上一两个小时，等太阳不那么晒了再走。

打定了主意，刘昊然这才拉开车门。门刚堑开一道缝，一股热气便被刘昊然吞到了肚子里。刘昊然走到车外，过于明亮的太阳晒得他一个趔趄，鼻子眼睛紧紧地皱成一团。二十多岁的小青年当场就打了退堂鼓，拉开车门就要钻进去，但就在这瞬间，他的目光被马路对面的一道身影吸引住了。

那是名高挑挺拔的大男孩，顶着一顶黑色渔夫帽，刘海垂在额前，戴着一副可以遮住半张脸的墨镜，穿着白色立领休闲衬衫和黑色铅笔裤，裤脚的地方卷起来，露出一截脚踝骨，白得扎眼。刘昊然的视线立刻被男孩牢牢地抓住了，他越过墨镜去看男孩，男孩体格很挺拔，腿又长又直，一步一顿地迈着步子，露出来的手臂在阳光下反光。不，或者说这个在白色高墙下走着的男孩整个人都泛着光。

但这不是最吸引刘昊然的地方，他的眼睛无法从男孩的手上离开，因为男孩正捏着一支看起来廉价的草莓冰棒举到嘴边嗦着，腮帮一鼓一鼓地，丰润的嘴唇因为冰棒或是其他什么原因，红得几乎要滴下血来。

男孩注意到了他。

刘昊然眼看着那个大男孩停下脚步，靠在白墙上，一条腿曲着踢在墙上，一条腿挺得笔直。他故意用那根草莓冰棒在嘴里抽插了几下，嘴唇撅着吮吸冰棒，看着刘昊然把手里的软帽揉成一团。然后男孩咧开嘴笑出一口小白牙，把被吮走含有色素汁水而发白的冰棒顶端咬了下来。他摘下墨镜，把它挂在自己的斜挎包上，干脆利落地把快化掉的冰棍吃干净，拎着木条大摇大摆地离开。

而刘昊然就这么傻乎乎地看着男孩吃完了一根冰棍，皮肤晒得发烫，喉咙干得冒烟。他其实也才刚刚大四，直到男孩的身影彻底消失在拐角才回过神来发现自己忘了问他的名字。刘昊然拔腿跑出去，转角已经看不见男孩，他懊恼地跺脚，恨自己错过了机会，只好跺着步子走到刚刚男孩出来的便利店里，从冰柜里挑走了最后一支和男孩的那支草莓冰棍很像的冰棍——它实际上是蔓越莓味的，在这个年代还有这五毛钱一支的惊人价格。然后他又买了两瓶冰水和一个夹火腿肠的面包，一并结了账。

“你是外面来的吧？”刘昊然正要走，老板娘突然操着浓重的乡音开了口。

“嗯，对。”刘昊然停下了脚步，说。

老板娘看起来四十上下，皮肤是海边人特有的黝黑，穿着件花布汗衫，正在用手机玩斗地主。刘昊然见她不说话，又不好直接走，可是催促也不太礼貌，就只好站在旁边等。

“要不起。”语音过后音乐响起来老板娘唉了一声，这才抬起头。

她这一看刘昊然，堆出笑来：“今天可奇了怪了啊，平时连活人都不见一个，怎么今儿来俩俊后生买东西，还买得一样。”

刘昊然听了，有些羞涩地搔了搔脸颊。他长得确实不错，个子高，身材也好，脸有些肉乎乎的，也爱笑，一笑就露出两颗小虎牙，看起来像邻家弟弟一样。

“小伙子，你打哪儿来呀？”老板娘扇着蒲扇，亲切地问。

“C城的。”刘昊然老老实实地说。

“自己开车来的吧。”老板娘问。

“嗯，”刘昊然点了点头，又问，“你怎么知道的？”

“叫姐，”老板娘一探头，用蒲扇指了指窗外，“我都看见你从车上下来了。”

“哈哈哈哈。”刘昊然有点尴尬地笑了几声，顺着百叶窗的缝隙果然能看见自己的车在太阳下反光，突然有点后悔自己离开车的时候忘了套上遮阳罩。

“今天挺晒，晒得人头晕吧？”老板娘拿起手边的碗喝了一口，里面的液体脏兮兮的红，看着像是什么果羹。喝完一抹嘴，指着旁边那张凳子，又道：“坐会吧，今天日头大，看不见路。”

刘昊然一愣，转念想今天太阳确实晒得不行，要不是有百叶窗遮着些，室内也会很晃眼。既然老板娘没意见，他就拖过旁边的凳子，坐在了收银台旁边，小心翼翼地挪开点，免得挡住货架间的通道。

他跟老板娘寒暄了两句，突然想起来老板娘说的那句，忙追问：“之前和我买了同样一支冰棍的男生，姐你认识吗？”

老板娘又开了一局斗地主，说：“不认识，之前没见过，应该跟你一样，是外来人。”

刘昊然有些失落，肩膀也耷拉下来，像只丧气的小狗，可怜巴巴的。但他转念一想，既然对方也是头一次来，没准会在街上逛逛，M镇不算大，他多开车走走没准还能撞见。

他想着，忽然发现手上蔓越莓的冰棍快化了，忙拆开套着袋子咬了一口。这五毛钱的冰棍倒像是加入了真的蔓越莓果汁却又没加糖，酸得刘昊然脸皱成一团。

“你来这儿干啥？。”老板娘打着牌，一边扇着蒲扇问。

便利店里没有空调，只有一台老式挂扇，挂在收银台后面噶棱噶棱地工作着，上面粘的蚊蝇贴被吹得乱舞。刘昊然好不容易睁开眼，回答：“参加个葬礼，我有个亲戚住这儿。”

“哦——”女人拖长了声音，“你是来参加老李太的葬礼吧。”

刘昊然迟疑了一下，点了点头：“对，你怎么知道？”

“嗐！”老板娘一拍大腿，“咱这镇子多大点地方？镇头死个人，一个小时镇尾巴都知道了。”

刘昊然咬牙切齿地吃着冰棍，说：“她是我们太奶奶，我以前在她家住过。”

女人点了点头：“老李太人挺好的，她喜欢孩子，难怪恁这种看起来就是城里来的人会来给她奔丧。”

“嗯，是。”听她这么说，刘昊然便伤感了起来。太奶奶对他确实特别好，她也对别的孩子好，但没有对他好。他印象中，太奶奶总会在饭后给他些酸得倒牙的果糕，说是能消暑。却也是，那个夏天刘昊然见天在外疯跑，可是一点也不见中暑。他咬了一口冰棍，又被酸得鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛的，但是却觉得眼眶热热的，险些哭了出来。

“唉，伤心了吧。”老板娘挑起眼皮看了他一眼，关心道。

“不是，”刘昊然揉了揉眼睛，一缕阳光穿过百叶窗的缝隙照在他脸上，照得细小的绒毛都能看见，他又挪了个地方才接着说，“太晒了。”

“那确实，”老板娘点了点头，“咱们这儿太晒，尤其到了夏天，都能把人晃瞎咯，你还是多坐会吧，等日头过去了再走。”

“谢谢姐。”刘昊然咧着嘴，乖乖甜甜地说。

他在便利店里咕咚咕咚地喝了一瓶水，然后玩着手机吃完了面包，待到足有三点多，日头才稍微暗淡了点。便利店里也只有一台风扇，嘎吱嘎吱地转着头，吹着温吞的风。刘昊然背上出了汗又被吹干，就这么待着倒是让他恍惚间觉得回到了那年在太奶奶身边看小人书的时候。

“该走了。”老板娘早就不打牌了，该看电视剧，追得还是现在正热门的古装剧。一边嗑瓜子，一边嘬两口果羹，对刘昊然说。

“诶？”刘昊然抬起头，有点意外。他原打算待到四点。

“李老太家在镇子边上，你开过去也得一会，等过去了天也要擦黑儿了，这边到了晚上就别四处走动，镇子上路灯少，有些小年轻不务正业的，看你这样细皮嫩肉还有钱都得给你抢了去。”老板娘嘟囔着，开始赶刘昊然。  
刘昊然想了想，觉得老板娘说得也不无道理，他上次来都是十多年前的事了，人生地不熟的，是该早点到，也省得迷路。

他把冰棍皮和面包包装丢进垃圾桶，又挑了些零食点心啤酒饮料香肠方便面的，正要走出去，老板娘却又叫住了他：“参加完葬礼早点走，咱们这地方久待着没好处。”

说完，便把刘昊然撵跑了。

刘昊然一头雾水地回到车上，才开车门就被比室外还熏人的混着皮革味的热气冲得差点晕过去。他伸手现在车座晒得烫屁股，方向盘就更别提了，他开了好一会冷气才敢坐进去打火。

镇子的路跟刘昊然记忆里已经有了很大的不同，他来的时候这边还是土路多一些，但是现在就是水泥路多。道路平整得很，两边种着棕榈树。他照着路线图在小镇里兜兜转转好几圈，油都快耗没了，最后凭借记忆里模糊的坐标——海岛的山头找到了太奶奶的家，才开到路口，天色就已经暗沉了下来。海面上有浓云翻滚，风也吹了起来，海浪翻滚，渔船乘着潮水开向岸边。刘昊然越发庆幸自己被老板娘催提前走了，不然看这个架势，一场无情的暴风雨可能会把他截在路上。

刘昊然把车开上坡——太奶奶家地势比较高，他也是开到近前才想起来——把车开到后院的小车库，拎着买的吃食和行李下了车。他没急着从后门进，尽管他小时候经常从后门进出。他觉得来奔丧的话还是应该从前门走，顺便也熟悉一下环境。

小镇虽然变了很多，但太奶奶家的院墙还是还是熟悉的青石，上面的青苔比他记忆中的又多了些。刘昊然安心了点，顶着风走到正门口。门口没挂什么布帛啊挽联啊什么的，看来他可能是到得最早的，因为还没有人布置灵堂——显然通知他家丧事的社区的人是不会提供这项服务的。

刘昊然走进小院，回忆击中了他。这里每个角落都如此的熟悉，只消看一眼就能想起他在那里曾经怎么皮过。老宅是两进的，绕过影壁便是正厅，太奶奶的尸体和棺木就停在正厅里。天越来越暗，院子里的树影影绰绰的，颇有些可怖。刘昊然没觉得害怕，太奶奶很少说他，只有一次他半夜想溜出去看星星，还没迈出大门就被突然从背后出现的太奶奶抓住，好一顿训，第二天连早饭都没得吃就被灌了一大碗酸溜溜的果子浆。想着，刘昊然更难受了点。他推开正厅的门，门吱呀一声开了，里面停着棺木，在夏天里有些不太舒服的味道。

刘昊然放下东西，跪在棺木前的软垫上，道：“太奶奶，我来看你啦。”

小青年圆溜溜的眼睛里顿时充满了泪水。

刘昊然给李老太上了香，又自言自语地唠了一阵直到天黑下来才拎起包去找个住的地方。他从侧廊绕进后院，天井里的那棵树更粗壮了，树根高高隆起，树冠遮天蔽日的，一点亮也透不进来。整个后院黑灯瞎火，刘昊然在侧廊摸了好半天才找到开关，院子里这才亮起来。

这可把刘昊然下了一跳，他原本以为是隆起的“树根”实际上竟然是个人，白衣服黑裤子，脸上盖着一本书，似乎是睡着了。刘昊然心里一惊，他听说的是太奶奶的小儿子一家要大后天才能飞回来，那么现在躺在这里的人又会是谁？

他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，才发现那个人的衣服很熟悉，那令刘昊然心头狂跳，难道是他？这么想着，他小心翼翼地捏起男孩脸上的书——书名是英文，《Once and Forever King》。刘昊然紧张地吞了吞口水，心跳如擂鼓，直到把书全拿下来的时候才去看脸。

垂顺的刘海下正是他中午看见的那个男孩，睫毛在眼睑下形成阴影，嘴唇仍是那样红润。他平静地呼吸着，胸脯上下起伏。刘昊然顿时楞在原地，不知道是该叫醒男孩还是该把书盖回去。。就在他纠结的时候，被灯光晃了眼的男孩皱着眉毛睁开眼，对这刘昊然咧开嘴笑着说：“你有吃的吗？”

“有……有！”刘昊然被他吓得差点跌坐在地，忙摸索到旁边的塑料袋，把香肠举到男孩面前。

“那有酒吗？”男孩看了看刘昊然手里的哈红，笑得更灿烂了点，又问。

“你……你多大？”刘昊然结结巴巴地问，他确实买了啤酒，是两罐朝日。

“那我要是成年了你给我喝吗？”男孩的声音很好听，低沉又活泼，还有些黏糊，他撑坐起来，挤眉弄眼地看着刘昊然。

“你得给我证据，我要看你的身份证。”刘昊然笃定地说。

“……得，你比那澳洲人还严格。”男孩咋舌，甩了甩手，从手边的胸包里掏出一本护照给刘昊然看。

刘昊然接过护照本，签发地是澳大利亚，心中犯了嘀咕，难道这男孩就是他那个八竿子打不着的舅爷爷家的？然后他翻开内页，上面写着“RUOYUN ZHANG，24/8/2003。”

彻彻底底的未成年。

“你叫RUOYUN ZHANG？”刘昊然问。

“张若昀，”男孩说，“弓长张，草右若，日匀昀，你就给我一口呗。”

“那不行，我，我比你大，你得听我的。”刘昊然义正言辞地拒绝了他，他自觉比张若昀年纪大，就得对年纪小的负责，绝对不能给未成年人喝酒。

“你看着比我还小，你怎么就买酒了！”张若昀梗着脖子，挑衅道。

“我，我成年了！”刘昊然抗议了起来，从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出了身份证给张若昀看。

张若昀接过来，看了一眼，读了出来：“刘昊然，1997年10月10日，你这日子挺好。”

他把身份证还给刘昊然，但是还没放弃想蹭口酒的决心，眉毛一挑，眼里闪着狡黠的光：“你是不是刘通义（1）的儿子吧？”

他说的是刘昊然的父亲的名字。

刘昊然点了点头。

张若昀笑得很是得意：“那是我外甥吧，跟我一个辈分，我辈分比你大，你还是得听我的。”

刘昊然眨了眨眼，掐指一算，好像真是这么回事。

“给我酒喝。”张若昀嘚瑟地伸出手。

他手腕真白。

刘昊然抱紧了塑料袋，柴犬钻头一般摇头：“不给。”

咔嚓一声响雷，俩人对视一眼，心照不宣地从地上跳起来，刘昊然一把抓住张若昀的手腕，拖着他往他以前自己住的小屋冲。

要下雨了，海边的雨，总是说下就下的。

[1]刘父的名字纯属捏造


End file.
